Click
by bboo-berry
Summary: Kyoko is a striving Photographer engaged to the "love of her life" the upcoming musician Fuwa Shotaro. What happens when she finds him with another girl? Rated T for suggestive material. It might change to M later on :D


*Pretends I don't have an unfinished story and proceeds to work on another one* lol hey everyone! I'm back with another story, ehem ehem it's not THAT angsty! So yay? Lol I hope you guys like it! Some of the characters might be OOC, it was intentional lol. If you have any suggestions just lmk and I'll put them into consideration.

Please read and review! Also, check out **Seasons Change** by **MyLuckTookAWalk,** and her other stories! They're amazingggg!

Thanks again!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat or it's characters.**

* * *

His phone rings, and a number he never thought would see again, pops up on the screen. He let it ring for a few times and then begrudgingly, answers it.

"… hello?" his voice echo's through the speakers, and her eyes started to water. She felt her throat clam up and her tears started to fall.

"what did I do to you, for you to hurt me this much?"

He feels his stomach drop; how can he explain himself? He never really loved her but saying that would be too cruel and he doesn't want to hurt her any more than he did.

"why aren't you saying anything? Why did you do this?! Was it me? Did I not satisfy you? Was I not good enough? What did I do wrong?"

He restrained himself from answering her questions and stayed hushed while listening to her cry.

"I hope you die" she starts crying "I loved you, why didn't you love me? She yells into her phone.

"Why does everyone have to leave? Why?" She yells and cries into her phone "why did you cheat? If you weren't happy why didn't you just leave?"

A question she kept yelling at him while sobbing.

He can tell she was drunk, she would never say _her true feelings_ , while sober. He felt like a mute, he tried to say something, anything! But every time he opens his mouth, no words come out.

She was still crying. He's never heard her cry like that, even when her mom left her. He grasps all the courage he has within him and finally speaks,

"I didn't want to hurt you. I knew how much you loved me and how you always wanted this, so I didn't want to make you sad. It's not you, it's-."

"ITS NOT YOU ITS ME? ARE YOU GONNA GIVE ME THAT CRAP NOW? I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU DIE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU." with that she throws her phone at the wall and cries herself to sleep

* * *

It was just another weekday. Things finally started turning up her way. Kyoko Mogami, she was engaged to the love of her life _Shotaro_.

They were happily engaged, living together in an apartment, and both doing something they love. Shotaro was aiming to be an international musician, and alongside him, Kyoko wanted to become a photographer.

She stops in front of the doors of a company called **_Click_**. It was a big glass building with a light shade of blue. The logo of the company, a camera with a flash emanating from the lens was drawn next to the name in cursive. She lets out a breath she didn't know she held in.

"OK kyoko! You got this! It's just an interview. It's going to be ok! Everything is going to be ok! Worst case scenario they laugh at your face"

she stops for a second to let that sink in and then started shaking her head like a crazy person.

"No, No, no! stop thinking negative thoughts! You've got this!" she lifts her hands to her neck to touch the necklace that encircled it. She closes her eyes and loses herself in her thoughts for a while. She snaps back to reality and proceeded to make a mental check list.

 _Resume? Check  
Portfolio? Check_.  
 _Good luck charm?_ Her hand was still on that necklace, she smiles to herself and breathes.

 _Check!_

* * *

"This is the best day of my life!" she thought to herself as she left the company. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her fiancé about her new internship! She was a bit disappointed that she didn't get the job she applied for, but then again, she didn't blame them. She was only an amateur at this profession she still has a lot to learn.

 _Click_ is a major company and one of the top three in the business, she was just happy they gave her a chance. She stops at the supermarket to get her beloved his favorite pudding. She got some other groceries to cook her favorite dinner, a hamburger steak with an egg on top. Just thinking of the food made her mouth drown with saliva, she was **hungry**. Her nerves did not help her eat this morning. She takes the bus and finally gets home.

She gets on the elevator, and it reaches her floor. She lived in a nice building that she had to work three jobs to pay for the rent. Yet with Shotaro finally getting some recognition from the public, paying it was less of a hassle now. She puts the key in the lock and turns it. The door opens, and the lights were on.

 _Weird, he's never home this early._

She calls out to Sho, to share her great news, but she gets no response. She climbs up the stairs leading to their shared bedroom to see clothes scattered around on each step.

 _This is a familiar scene, and it can only mean one thing, right_?

She takes in a deep breath and prays to whatever that's out there that her mind is playing tricks on her and what she thinks is happening, is not.

 _I'll have faith in him till the end, maybe it's someone else, maybe it's his friend, maybe it's my friend…?_

 _What the hell am I thinking?..._

 ** _He'd never cheat on me! he loves me"_**

she kept repeating it like a mantra trying to convince herself that what her eyes are seeing is false and what her brain is currently predicting is something impossible.

The last article of clothing lay in front of the bedroom door. A lacy black bra that she found to be "sexy". The door wasn't shut wholly, and she can hear mumbles of a man's voice and giggles of a lady. She slowly starts to open it, and the door creaks a little; she immediately stops, because she knows what she's about to see will forever break her heart. She hears the giggling again and stops to collect herself repeatedly.

"So, when is your lovely FIANCE coming home?." A high pitched female voice speaks.

Sho groans and replies "she's not supposed to come for another hour or so, want to go for another round?"

The voice moans and continues...

" why don't you just leave her? it's not like you're faithful to her. Just leave her, and come live with me. You know you want me, that's why you've been screwing around with me for god knows how long."

She can feel the pieces of her heart shattering one by one.

 _he's never been faithful to me?_

 _I've been in this love all alone?_

 _How can this be… I should have seen this coming! Why am I so stupid?_

"I can't leave her, she loves me too much, she only has me. I am her **prince charming** after all" he says smugly.

 _Oh, how kind of you, Asshole._

"gosh, you're such a baby, how sentimental of you."

"Oh?! can a baby make you feel this good? You know how sentimental I get when you're with me". And he laughs.

 _who tf does this jerk think he is?_

she barges into the room and both the people on the bed jerk up from the shock.

She stands still at the door for a couple of moments trying to contain all the demons that want to rip apart and strangle the people in front of her till death.

"MY prince charming you said, huh?" she sounded hysterical whilst laughing uncontrollably. She walks towards them, and they both look like they have seen a ghost. she grabs a few things from her dresser and walks out to pause at the door. She turns around one last time, takes off her ring, and throws it at Sho. It hits him in his forehead.

"Here, saved you the trouble of leaving me, prince charming.". she tries her best to sound careless, but a little sadness slips in. She winks at him, to make herself seem nonchalant and he feels his heart stop. She walks out of that place that was once her home as fast and far her legs can carry her. She hears his disgusting voice calling after her but with all her being ignores it. When she finally gets to a bar, she goes in and it was empty except for the bartender. She drops her stuff and falls apart.


End file.
